Just Realize
by google2011
Summary: Alley and Hampton Blue are newly weds. And something horrible happens to Alley. Read and find out ! This is my first story so please don't hate :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story so please don't hate it... This is based off the movie Abducted with Taylor Lautner, but with different characters and different actions...

* * *

><p>Ever girl always dreams of this day. What they are going to wear, what the place would look like. But importantly, who they will be spending it with. It's a day that celebrates the relationship and struggle that a couple has gone through to get this one day. It's a day where you give yourself to that one you know will always be there for you know matter what. Kinda like your superhero saving you from this everyday thing called reality.<p>

Alley Wild has found out that someone she wants to spend the rest of her life with. She's been in love with him since 8th grade and here they are ready to be together forever. Spending the rest of their life with each other...

The bride took one last glance at herself in the full body mirror. Her long white dress swaying around herself. She smiled at how the dress fit her curves perfectly. Hopefully her groom would think so also.

Her dress was white, of course, like it is one every girl's wedding day, but it was a strapless dress. And it had bright red roses flowing down the side of the dress. Her hair swayed down her shoulders in blonde curls. Her was also dressed in red and white rhinestones. She brushed off her dress with tears in her eyes.

"Alley! Stop it! Everything is going to be fine, and don't mess up your make-up." Elizabeth yelped out at Alley.

" I- I'm sorry. I just can't believe I'm marrying the man of my dreams." Alley said. Mean while Elizabeth grabbed a tissue, and handed it to Alley.

"Are you ladies ready!" Alley changed the mood in the room. They all lined up for Alley's big day. The organ began to play. Kali was the first to walk on the isle. Throwing out white and red rose peddles. Then the first brides maid walked out. Elizabeth was paired with, Hampton's best friend Austin. The next pair was Mattie and Landon. Then the last pair was Cassie and Daxton.

Alley was the last to walk out the door, her dad appeared from around the corner.

"Are you ready?" Her dad, Eddie asked.

"I think so."Alley said confident.

The doors opened, Alley's eyes got big. Every body was standing and staring at her. Her and her dad began to walk down the isle. They both stopped in front of the alter.

"Who gives this young women to be married?" Asked the preacher.

Alley's father raised his hand and said " I do."

Then he walked away, and sat down. Alley stepped up to the alter, with her dashing soon to be husband Hampton Blue.

The preacher began to say the pre-written vows.

" Repea-." The preacher was interrupted by a deep shallow voice. Its was Hampton. Alley looked up and smiled.

" Alley the Very first time I saw you, you were in a t-shirt and skinny jeans. And to be honest, you were the most beautiful person in the room. I didn't say anything because I didn't think you liked me. You were the girl I wanted to be with my whole life. And here we are to make that happen. Alley Wild I love you."Hampton smiled and winked at Alley.

"Hampton, you are the man I have always wanted to be with. You are the whole package, long, tan and handsome. Nah, ha ha ha just kidding. But I'm meaning this honestly. I've always wanted to be with you. Every day in school I would day dream about us getting married. I would be sitting at the lunch table, and I would see your smile that brightens up my world. I get butterflies period, anytime I see you. Hampton Blue I love you!" Alley said the whole time smiling and about to cry.

The wedding went on. And Mrs. and Mr. Hampton Blue, got to their suite.

" Alley,I have waited my whole life for this." Hampton said while leaning in for a kiss.  
>"Me to!" Alley leaned in too.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Hampton was suppose to wake up beside his new wife, but instead he woke up beside a pillow. Hampton began to smooch on the pillow, thinking it was his wife Alley. Until he realized that it didn't have any figure to it, he jumped out of the bed. Hampton put on his shirt and shoes. And he was half way down the hall, until he realized he didn't have his pants on. So of course he went back to the room.<p>

He went outside to see if she was on the streets. So he went out on the streets asking random people if they have seen his wife.

" I'm sorry to interupt you, but, have you seen a young women, that is like 5"2'. She has blonde hair, with a little of brown. She's very slim. Carrying a Gucci pocket book, maybe?" He kept on asking everyone he seen. It had been two hours and he was hungry. It was lunch time for him any way.

"ZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZ ZZZ." His phone was going off. He had gotten a text message froma a number he didn't recognize.

**(Unknown #/ **Hampton**)**

_Hello?_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is my first story so please don't hate it... This is based off the movie Abducted with Taylor Lautner, but with different characters and different actions... This is picking up where the conversation with text messages.

* * *

><p><strong>(unknown<strong> #/ Hampton_)_

Who is this?

**Its Alley idk where I am! Hampton, I'm scared! **

Alley, calm down hun. I know that you are scared. I'm scared for you!

**Hampton, i wish you here with me... :-***

I know hun :-*. I will find you!

**There is somebody coming! bye ILY!**

* * *

><p>The conversation ended. Hampton dropped his he left some money and change to pay for is food, and a tip. He began to speed out of the parking lot. He began to get teary eyed. So went to police station.<p>

"Welcome to Maui Police Department, What is your emergency?"

" Yes, my wife has been kiddnapped!" Hampton yelled.

"Alright sir, just calm down."

"CALM DOWN, what if your husband or boy friend or what ever was missing, huh?"

"I would be doing the same thing you are sir."

"Ok!"

"Sir I will do all I can. Thank you."

Hampton left the police station. He then went back to hotel. He packed up his and Alley's stuff. He sat on the bed and cups his face in his hands. He looks in his wallet to see how much money he had left. He was flipping through his wallet and saw a picture of him holding Alley, the girl he has always and forever will be with.

Him and Alley were at a party for one of their friends, and this was about two and a half months before they had gotten married. Hampton had been smiling the biggest smile that Alley had ever saw, they both were. Hampton and Alley were playing around, he was giving her a piggy back ride.

Hampton closed his wallet and layed back on the bed. He went down to the lobby, and checked out. The automatic doors opened, he had two giant suite cases, and a couple of duffle bags. The he began to have flashbacks of the picture in his wallet.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"_Hey man, do you want to come over to this pool party I'm having with some friends?" Hampton's friend Austin called_.

_"Sure man. Is it alright if I could bring a friend?" Hampton smiling at his girlfriend Alley at the time._

__"Yeah! Bring as many friends as you want. The more the merrier, you know what I mean." Austin chuckled.__

___"Alright man I'll see you after while." Hampton was ready to get off the phone.___

____"Alright bye." Austin ended the conversation.____

_____Hampton and Alley began to get ready. Hampton had gotten in the shower, while Alley was picking out her outfit to wear. Hampton walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Alley smiled and ran and hugged him. _____

______"Ewww. Your wet. HAHAH!" Alley said looking up at hampton.______

_______"Well duh, HAHA, hun I just got out of the shower." Hampton kissed Alley's forehead._______

________Alley took her shower, got out and they both met at the front door. ________

________"You ready babe?" Hampton asked sweetly.________

________"Yup! You?" Alley couldn't stop smiling him. Hampton nodded. They both walked out of the door. Hampton had a really nice car. He had a 2012 lamberguine, red, his favorite color. They got in the car, and began to drive to the party. ________

________They finally arrived to the party 15 minutes later. Austin ran up to the car. Austin and Hampton began to talk about the car. Alley hopped out of the car to go see her best friend in the whole wide world, Elizabeth, who was currently Austin's girlfriend. ________

________"Alley come up stairs with me so I can show you my new baithing suit!"________

________"This is a pool party?" Alley was so confused.________

________"Yeah!" Elizabeth started laughing.________

________"Well, I didn't bring one. I'm sorry." Alley held her head down.________

________"I have one." Elizabeth said. Alley and Elizabeth got their baithing suits on. When they walked out the door to the pool.________

________"Wow, babe!" Hampton said with his jaw opened.________

________"What?" Alley smiled at Hampton, and walked off. Austin and Hampton walked off and did their thing, Alley and Elizabeth did the same. Alley went to go sit on the side of the pool, and put her feet in the water. Hampton, then walked behind her and pushed her in, then he followed. Elizabeth and Austin jumped in with them. Then the party really began to get started. Hampton began to splash Alley. A couple of hours later, Austin and Elizabeth got everybodys attention. ________

________"Everybody, ahem!" Elizabeth's big mouth would get everybodies attention. ________

________"Hampton has something he would like to say to his girlfriend Alley." Austin was looking at Elizabeth and Hampton, and couldn't stop smiling. Hampton grabbed Alley's hand. ________

_"Alley, you know I love you right. Well I would do anything for you, and I will always will. And I want to spend 24/7 with you!" Hampton began to get down on one knee. Alley was smiling and crying at the same time. Hampton began to pull something out of his pocket. Alley turned to Elizabeth and smiled really big. _

_"Alley, you marry me?" Hampton pulled out a 12 carat diamond said yes, so he grabbed her left hand and slipped the ring on her hand. Everybody began to clap and cheer. Hampton gave Alley and hug and a kiss. As soon as Alley and Elizabeth ran inside the house, she called her parents._

_"Mom? Guess what ?"_

_"What?"_

_"Hampton, asked me to marry him!"_

_"Yayyyyyy!" Alley could hear her parents screaming in the back ground._

_"Mo- mom. Alright I love! Talk to you later."_

_"Ok hun. Love you to!" The phone call ended. Alley and Elizabeth began to jump up and down with excitement. _

_Everybody had a great time and the party ended. Hampton and Alley went home and celebrated. Alley was really excited that she got to marry the man of her dreams._

* * *

><p>The flashback had ended. Hampton began to get really sad. Then his phone began to ring.<p>


End file.
